Wilbur and the Philosophal Stone
by Franci The Princess
Summary: The kids are planning a big campping during the vacations, without the adults, but some of then aren't satisfied without TV, so Clarion solve to re-tell some histories to the kids, one to each night. Third day, retelling of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with a lot of twists. (Author on Vacations)


**Torvald here:  
I know Crumbi need to continue Animal Race, but she is running out of Internet for a time and I don't know what to do with that history, but this history she already had left the prolog ready, so I'm posting, hope you enjoy!**

**This history will not be the exactly Harry Potter replic, some of the histories will have the same name, like this, and will be a serie of seven histories, with charaters and places of the original, but the history will be very diferent.**

**The Vanellope and Wilbur's Serie:**

**1 - Wilbur and the Philosophal Stone**

**2 - Vanellope and the Nesquick Sand Snake**

**3 - The Prisioner of Azkaban**

**4 - The Wizards and Warriors Championship**

**5 - Vanellope and the Candy Order**

**6 - Wilbur and the whell of the souls**

**7 - (still not decided)**

* * *

_**Prolog: The Robinsons**_  
One year old Wilbur Robinson was running by the house in his new floating broomstick, of course it isn't a real flying broomstick because he was still a baby, and of course, he was being followed by his father, Cornelius Robinson, the most known inventor in the Magic 'and' Muggle world, also wirter of various spell books in the magic world and scientifics in the muggle.  
At their side was Wilbur's mother and adoptive sister, Franny Farmagguci Robinson and Vanellope.  
Vanellope was found at the Robinson's doorstep two months afther Wilbur's born, with just a piece of paper where was writen her name.  
Besides not being real siblings, the two kids are very looked alike, the diference betwen the two are the eyes, Wilbur's light brown and Vanellope's hazel.  
So one of the doorbells rang and soon Lefty, the big octopus and buttler of the family appeared with Tamora Jean Calhoun and her fiancé, Brad Scoot, both from the first squadrom of Aurors from the Ministery of Magic.

"How are going my sweet boy?" Tamora asked, taking Wilbur on her lap.  
"Ti!" The boy yelled happy.  
"Seems he will be a great Quadriboll player like you Franny." Brad comented with a smile. "And the little Vanellope?" He take the little girl.  
"She don't like high places." Cornelius replied, "but she seems have a great love for great speeds and vehicles."  
"Seems they will be great warriors." Tamora comented.  
"Don't say it!" Franny suddenly become angry and took the kids back. "They will NOT be warriors!"  
"You was a warrior. And one of the bests." Brad told her.  
"Yeah, and you two see what happened. We're hidden here for keep us alive. If Maltazard found us, we're all death."  
"But it will never happen." Another voice surprised them, and the four adults turned to see two other people... Well, people was not exactly. One of them was a young and short men, with messy golden hair, with just some tendrils escaping underneath his white helmet with a red strip, honey eyes and fair skin, wearing a white jumpsuit also with a red strip. He was Turbo, one of the bests float-karts racer. The other was a tall, blue hedgehog, Sonic. They complete the rest of the gang they even formed since school, well, sometimes that gang included anothers friends, but they were the principals.  
"We're together on this, protecting one to another, like true friends do." Sonic said with a smile. "It's not like it Turbo?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Turbo replied. But had sadness on his voice, and he looked away.  
"What's wrong?" Franny asked worried.  
"Nothing." Turbo replied. "It's just this war and all this seek. I don't live for it."  
"We all not live for it." Cornelius replied. "But we all need to be strong to survive to it together."  
"They're hunting you down?" Tamora asked.  
"Maybe you should hidden somewhere too. Why not stay here with us?" Franny suggested.  
"No thanks. I'm really sorry."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. But, if have something, I want to apologize before something wrong happen."  
For a time, he and Tamora eyed each other with serious expression, 'till he finally looked away.  
"Nothing will happen." Franny assured they. "All will be fine."


End file.
